Insomnia
by xiiao
Summary: Syaoran has insomnia. Eriol is the one who gave him it. Why..?[ One-Sided Eriol + Syaoran. ]


` Well, as I've stated before, I'm horrible at portraying Eriol despite the fact that he is one of my favorite characters. Might I also add that Eriol + Syaoran is another one of my favorite couplings. This story just popped into my head one night when I was thinking about Stephen King (I haven't ever read the book 'Insomnia' by him, mind you. I have no idea what it is about, either), and thus, with a desire to write something with Eriol + Syaoran. Anyway, this may be slight OOC/AU, but bare with me. I think I added some magic to Eriol? Oh well. So, this may be slight shounen-ai, and maybe one sided. So, without further   
'a do.. `  
  
Insomnia  
By ; Xiao  
  
He stared at the ceiling, black all around him, no doubt stationing itself for a long night. He sighed as he turned onto his side, pulling the sheets and blanket along with him up to his chin. His pair of caramel hues dimming for a moment as he attempted to drift off. Minutes passed. The only sound being his steady breathing and the ticking of the clock with the bright green neon letters.  
  
Nothing. Another sigh, this time hinted with severe frustration. He opened his eyes as he shifted from his side to on his stomach, he cheek placed against the softened pillow. He shut his eyes. Another few minutes.  
  
Nothing. He groaned, as he sat up in his bed and stared at the nightstand next to his bed, which held the small alarm clock. Amongst the fake black screen he read 12:42 A.M. There was no use, he concluded, he had been trying to sleep since 9:30 P.M and still no luck.   
  
With another sigh he stood from his bed and made his way to the dimly lit kitchen and then to the medicine cabinet. He flipped on the switch on the wall near him and light flooded as he searched between each bottle, trying to find some PM pills to help him sleep.  
  
Search.  
  
Search.  
  
Aha! He grabbed the small bottle and read along the instruction label, finding that he needed only two pills and he should be able to fall asleep after that. Quietly, he went and filled a glass of water before popping the two pills into his mouth and swallowing along with a gulp of water.  
  
The next thing he knew he was tucking himself back between the comfort of his sheets and nestling in for, hopefully, a peaceful night sleep. After at least thirty minutes he fell asleep, his whole body relaxing for the next few minutes of sleep.  
  
Sleep.  
  
Sleep.  
  
His eyes opened and looked around the room, realizing that he was no longer asleep. Annoyed, he muttered a long string of Chinese as he stared up at the ceiling. This is pointless, he finally thought. He turned his head to the side to read the alarm clock; 1:39 AM, before closing his eyes again, struggling between reality and sleeping.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Little Wolf." The voice filled through the room, as Syaoran instantly shot up in his bed. That voice was so familiar, so distinct and different from everyone else's. A voice that when heard would cause a marquee of his name to run through your brain over and over in blood red letters.  
  
"Bastard," he breathed in quietly. "What are you doing now, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Such language." The voice replied back. Syaoran looked around the darkened room as if expecting Eriol to be standing at the doorway, his grin placed across his pale lips. No one was in sight, and thus he must been hearing things in his mind or something of the sort. He kept his guard up anyway, knowing that Eriol had his ways of doing things.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He asked, his voice harsh and cold.  
  
"I want nothing," the softened voice replied back in return, calmly. "I'm just trying to help you right now by not letting yourself sleep."  
  
"How is that? Having me up all night so that tomorrow my mind doesn't work properly and you end up taking advantage of that?" He growled back, his eyes still watching off in the distant corner of his rooms, as if to still see him. There was no other presence in his room, though.  
  
"It's called insomnia, my Little Wolf, and no, I am not planning to take advantage of you. I would never do that."  
  
Damn it, Hiiragizawa, get out of here, he said to himself silently. The last thing he needed was a crazy old mage speaking to him without actually being in his room (or was he?), especially when he couldn't sleep. He knew he was planning something and yet he just couldn't put his finger on it, and Eriol wasn't exactly giving him a straight answer. "Eriol, just let me sleep and get out of here!" He hissed into the so-called empty room.  
  
"I'm protecting you from what's going to happen if you fall asleep, just trust me. And who says I'm in your room, Li-kun?" A playful tone danced about in his voice. Syaoran muttered another long slur of Chinese.  
  
"And what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Have you ever experienced déjà vu?" He asked back. "Because if you go to sleep you're going to see what is to happen at school Monday, and thus I figure it would be easier for you to handle once it happens instead of having to see it and then deal with it and then deal with it again when it actually happens."  
  
"What the hell could happen that you don't want me to know about until Monday?" He asked back, slightly curious yet still maintaining a cold tone in his voice. There was a sigh from exerted from Eriol's behalf.  
  
A few moments later, Eriol appeared in the dark room, right in front of Syaoran. In fact, he ended up sitting on his thighs, his legs crossed and his hands resting against the bend of his knees. He had been dressed in a pair of dark blue pajamas, his glasses still on. Syaoran's eyes widened and tried to move, but Eriol refused to let him. He watched his descendant carefully, without smiling this time. Syaoran continued to wiggle under the boy's weight, but didn't succeed and just let the other one have his way. The blue haired boy leaned forward so their cheeks touched and he was able to whisper in Syaoran's ear. "I'm trying to protect you, Little Wolf, and by telling you will have the same affects as if you saw it yourself in that mind of yours."  
  
Why the hell would he want to protect me, Syaoran thought to himself silently. I don't need anyone to look out for me.  
  
"And of course I am doing this because of the fact that I care for you, Little Wolf." He whispered to the other boy before leaning back. Syaoran glared at him as he always did. He didn't believe a word he said, about the whole I know what is going to happen in your dream is what is going to happen in real life.  
  
"Bull shit, Hiiragizawa." He growled. "And is this your idea of fun, when someone can't sleep you tamper with their mind and then give them insomnia?"  
  
"Well," he said, calmly. "To a selected few, yes." He smiled. "But of course only when something is going to severely hurt them sometime in the future, and you being one of them, of course. And as I said, I am trying to protect you because I care about you."  
  
"No you don't, Hiiragizawa." He stated back, calmly, coolly.  
  
The blue haired boy leaned again this time, this time setting his hand on Syaoran's cheek before bringing his voice low. His breath was in an even pace, each exhale sending a section of warmth onto the Chinese boy's neck. He blushed lightly as his hand was held to his cheek. "Of course I do. That is what one does when they love the other."   
  
He kissed the boy's cheek softly before his figure faded and the weight on Syaoran's legs reduced to nothing except for the weight of his covers. The breathing no longer against his neck, and the warmth from Eriol's hand fading without him.  
  
He.. He.. He just told you he loved you? He asked himself, his cheeks flushing deeply.  
  
"But if you are really curious, Little Wolf, I guess I'll tell you know and then let you sleep. Sakura-san is going to break up with you on Monday for the reason that she thinks of you two better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend." Eriol's voice was still soft in his room before is faded and left Syaoran with nothing. He sighed, shook his head before relaxing back into the comfort of his bed.  
  
It just wasn't possible. And with that out of his mind, it let him drift into the fact that Eriol had just confessed that he loved him. It wasn't exactly directed toward him by saying 'Li-kun, I love you,' yet it was obvious because he had said that No, Hiiragizawa didn't care about him, and then Hiiragizawa replying with an Of Course I do, that is what one does when they love the other.  
  
So.. Now what..?  
  
---  
  
Cherry blossom petals danced across the sidewalk as the sun rose from it's usual slumber. Children had been awake and dressed, making their way to their next day of education at the local Tomoeda Grade School. Amongst the children had been the boy Syaoran Li.  
  
He had already been making his way to the front doors when his girlfriend had come to him, calling his name. He smiled, turning to meet her before embracing her. She then looked at him, her eyes filled with a slight sadness mixed with nervousness. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I.. Well.. We need to talk," she said as she grasped his hand in hers and pulled him to the corner of the court yard and began to explain that she wasn't exactly comfortable with him and her being a couple and that she thought they would be better off by just being friends.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment, his mouth slightly hanging open as he thought of the previous night's experience with what Eriol Hiiragizawa had told him, about the whole protecting him and his dream being as reality. She gave him a slight nod before offering him a slight smile and a hug.  
  
As they embraced, Syaoran could only notice the distant British boy standing near the school doors. Their eyes locked as Eriol gave him a slight nod, and a slight smile, as if to say he cared and that he had warned him of what was to happen.  
  
--  
  
A/N; Well, that took a while, actually. It was my first attempt at anything Eriol + Syaoran, so I wouldn't mind any reviews and opinions. Though, I don't like flames, but if you must, leave one that actually makes sense and doesn't just bash the pairing. That's it, hope you enjoyed~! 


End file.
